neo_dbzfandomcom-20200214-history
Defensive Ki
Defensive Ki: No shield or aura can be used twice in the same action. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Aura of Protection Level: 1 Type: Three Cost: 1 Ki per 2 points of Damage, to a maximum of 25 Ki per level UPR: Once per action Description: With this power you can form a barrier of Ki around your body whenever you're struck. You can spend 1 Ki to prevent 2 points of damage, spending a maximum of 25 Ki per level. This power is reflexive, meaning that you can use it even after a failed dodge or parry. You can only use this against a single attack in a combo situation. Template: 25*2*level Damage preventable ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Ki Shield Level: 2 Type: Three UPR: Once per action Description: With this power, the user cancreate a semi-physical barrier with their Ki, which can block out energy attacks. This shield has no cost to use, and has (your MNT)*10 HP. Once its HP is reduced to 0, it can not block anymore damage and is unusable the remainder of the battle. Because it's more like a form of armor for Ki than an actual aura, it is affected by Armor Piercing attacks, meaning half the damage goes to the shield, and have the damage goes to your HP. This shield is not reflexive, and can not be used after a failed dodge or parry. You must use this shield to its full effect whenever you use it. This is a *Ki* Shield, and as such is only able to reduce damage from Ki attacks. Template: Mnt*10 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Supreme Aura Level: 3 Type: Three Cost: 1 Ki per 1 point of Damage, to a maximum of 25 Ki per level UPR: Once per action Description: With this power, you may shield against attacks which normally penetrate auras and shields. You can reduce 1 point of SP damage for 1 Ki, with a maximum of 25 Ki spent per level. This power is reflexive, meaning that you can use it even after a failed dodge or parry. You can only use this against a single attack in a combo situation. Template: 25*level SP Damage prevented ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Ki's Ending Level: X Type: One Cost: Lose all HP, Ki and Endurance UPR: 1/battle Power Description: Used in response to an attack, even one targetting another person, you negate all damage that attack would cause to all of its targets. You may even use this on your own attacks to prevent yourself from harming someone. However, this power requires everything the user has. They fall unconcious with 0 HP, END, and KI and may not increase any of these values for one Neo Hour, starting from the end of the fight in which it is used. You can't use ki's ending on an attack if you aren't in the initiative. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Chi of Fortitude Level: X2 Type: Three Cost: 2 End + 100% Ki cost UPR: Unlimited Description: With this power, you can increase the strength of your Aura of Protection or Supreme Aura powers temporarily. Those two auras can shield an additional 50% damage, but it costs 2 End and twice the regular amount of Ki to do so. AoP Template: 25*2*level*1.5 Damage prevented, 25*level*2 Ki cost Sup Template: 25*1*level*1.5 Damage prevented, 25*level*2 Ki cost Soul Barrier Template: 25*4*level*1.5 Damage prevented 25*level*2 Ki cost Notes: * This power works with Aura of Protection, Supreme Aura, and Soul Barrier only. No other shields apply for this, even Ki shields. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Soul Barrier Level: Z Type: Three Cost: 1 Ki per 4 points of Damage, to a maximum of 25 Ki per level UPR: 1/2 rounds. Description: This barrier summons forth spiritual energy from your soul to protect you from damage You can reduce 4 points of damage for 1 Ki, with a maximum of 25 Ki spent per level. It prevents even SP damage. Using Soul Barrier takes absolute concentration, meaning that you may not use it after a failed dodge or parry, nor may you use it alongside Power Block or Adept Block. If you use Soul Barrier, it is your only active defense.